Save Me
by annoyed by you
Summary: At times, life felt like nothing but darkness. No one could hear you if you screamed at the top of your lungs. At other times, it was as bright as the sun and as beautiful as freshly fallen snow. Things would look like they were looking up for once. Just remember though, the invisible force of fate can change just like a blink of an eye. (Hiatus/ thinking of being re-written)
1. Prologue

_In an area surrounded with pitch blackness, sat a bird cage. An inside was a young girl who stood in the middle of said bird cage, her bright blue eyes looking up as she searched for something. Her shoulder length black hair, laid smoothly against her back._

_The light that shined down on the bird cage was the only light in the area. No other sounds, smells, or sights were able to pass through the harsh field of the harsh thickness of the black force field._

_Then slowly, a hand appeared out of no where. It flickered a few times, changing in size and skin tone. As if the owners of them were fighting to gain control and reah down._

_At the sight of the flickering large shadows, the young girl with the aqua colored eyes smiled slightly. Her right arm reaching up towards the large hand that was lowering down towards her. Her once seemingly depressed expression changing into one of hope and happiness._

_Once the arm was close enough, it seemed to easily break through the bars of the bird cage. The debris falling towards the ground, but that didn't seem to bother the girl._

_Once close enough, the girl grasped onto the hand that was extended towards her. The changing in appearance hand then slowly started to pull her up, pulling the young into the air and out of the bird cage that had trapped the young beauty._

_The smile that was on the young girl's face, was so bright, it was like the sun that was finally breaking through after a huge storm._

_Like all good things though, it had to end just as soon as it appeared._

_The hand that the girl was holding onto suddenly let her go. The girl frowned and looked up at the hand as it slowly pulled away from her, letting her fall back into the darkness. She reached towards it desperately, her once large smile changed into a frown._

_"W-wait." She said quietly as she felt herself starting to descend into the darkness again. Her body suddenly feeling like it was a stone thrown into a pond as she started to fall into the blackness again._

_"Help, me." Her last words echoed out as the darkness devoured her existence._


	2. You've changed

_The voices of children echoed in the small school yard, there laughter and yelling making it sound like they were all having the time of there lives. There little legs moving around as fast as they can as they all chased after a orange leathery ball._

_"Yeah, go Akashi-Kun!" A young girl shouted as she watched a young boy running with the ball, bouncing it as he moved. The young girl giggled and jumped up and down in joy as she watched the boy jump and throw the ball into a basket. The action causing a few more of the kids to join in with the little girl's cheering, while a few of the other ones frowned and pouted in disappointment._

_The young girl ran onto the little court that the kids were playing on and wrapped her arms around the boys neck. "You did it! You won the game!" The young girl who went by the name of Emi said excitedly as the boy returned the hug. "I always win Emi, you should know that by now." The boy said, a huge smile on his face as he pulled away from the hug and looked at his friend._

_"Yeah, I know. It was a good game though." Emi said as she put her arms behind her back and smiled at her friend as she rocked on her feet. "Plus, you were playing with older kids!" She added on, her smile growing a little as she watched her friend scratch the back of his neck nervously._

_"It's really not that big of a deal, they were only a year older then us." The red haired boy said as he lowered his hand that was scratching his neck to his side. "Yeah, but they were all taller then you!" Emi pointed out, which caused the boy to wrinkle his nose. "Shut up, I haven't reached my growth spurt yet." He said, slightly annoyed._

_Emi sensed that she had annoyed her friend a little bit and frowned for a moment. That was something she hadn't planned on doing on purpose. She looked at her friend as he looked away from her, causing the young girl to frown even more. Then a small idea came to the young girl._

_"I bet once you reach your growth spurt, your gonna be as tall as a house!" Emi said, gaining her friends attention again. Although, he didn't really believe in what she had said. "I don't think I'd be that tall." He told her,as he finally looked back at her, his expression still slightly annoyed._

_Emi opened her mouth to say something else to her red haired friend, but stopped as he was called by the upperclassmen. Akashi gave her a small smile though, his frown vanishing as he was asked to play another game with the older kids._

_"Good luck! I hope you win!" Emi said excitedly as her red haired friend turned and started to head to the other kids. The young girl heard a faint, 'I always win,' from him as he joined the other kids on the court._

* * *

Two arms stretched out across a desk in the back of a classroom, a quiet yawn slowly followed after the movement that had just occurred. A sigh that the person who was seated at the desk was wither tired or had just woken up from a small nap.

Slowly, two bright aqua blue eyes opened half way. They looked around for a moment, seeing if anything was out of the ordinary. Thankfully there wasn't anything and the young girl with the blue eyes sat up, her right hand going to rub her mouth, in case there was some drool present. Thankfully there wasn't any though.

Her attention turned towards the front of the classroom as the teacher that had made the girl doze off, still went on about some sort of math formula. His monotone voice had caused half of the class to doze off, not that he really seemed to care though.

Turning her head slightly, the young girl, who went by the name of Emi, looked out the window to her left. '_It's as clear out as it was that day._' She thought to herself as she watched the one and only cloud floating in the bright blue sky.

The sound of the bell ringing, signaling that the school day was over, was the only thing that had managed to gain the girls interest.

Emi stood up from her seat and pushed it in as she grabbed her things as she left the classroom.

A few of Emi's fellow classmates moving out of her way as she walked down the hall. Others that didn't know her, but heard rumors, stepped to the side like she was diseased.

The simple actions of her fellow Rakuzan High schoolmates, caused a small frown to spread across Emi's face. She really hated the so called special treatment because of who her best friend was. Or as some stupid rumor said, her boyfriend, was. The people at the high school really were all morons and really needed a few good slaps to the head to get them to think a little bit.

Emi had barely walked half way down the hall as she spotted the man she was just thinking about. His bright red hair, easily sticking out in the sea of people. His slightly taller figure was leaning against the wall as he spotted the blue eyed girl. He didn't even give her a greeting as he stood up straight. "Let's go." Was the only thing he said as he walked on, expected Emi to follow him, which the girl did obediently.

The silence between the two was suffocating, or at least Emi thought so. Her bright blue eyes glanced at her red haired friend, who walked two steps in front of her. He seemed like his usual high and mighty self. That thought alone caused the young girl to frown slightly as she looked down at the ground. "You've changed." She said quietly as she continued to follow after him.

* * *

**Re-posted cause I was fixing the few little errors that I had spotted. :)**

**Hope who'ever is reading this is enjoying it! :D**

**Please comment, favorite and follow! It really makes me happy to know peoples opinions of what's happening so far!**


	3. The bet

The smell of perspiration filled the gymnasium as the basketball club practiced, much to the dismay of the only female in the gym. The sound of dribbling, shouting, squeaking shoes and the occasional blowing of a whistle was the majority of the sounds that came from the gym, making it almost impossible to have a small conversation in the active room.

Emi's bright blue eyes watched from the stage as she watched the first string and the other members practice. It never ceases to amaze Emi how good the regulars were, even if they were just practicing, she knew they were all monsters on the court.  
The girls eyes move from one member to the next as she watched each one do a lay up or practice a fade-away or some other type of shot. Not, that Emi really cared what the other kind of shots were called, she's lost her passion for basketball in middle school anyways.

The sound of the coach blowing thw whistle and then shouting,"Fifteen minute break." Brought Emi back to what she was suppose to be doing before she started to watch the players.  
The young girl set the towels out on the edge of the stage for the players to wipe the sweat from them and placed some cold waters out as well.

Emi moved from her spot and sat at the edge of the stage, away from the sweat smelling boys as they crowded around for the things she had put out. A small smile threatening to develop as she heard some of the guys talking about how exited they were for the up coming day off. Who wouldn't be exited for a day off after having to be stuck in a smelly gym for hours almost everyday after school.

"Hey Emi!" Hayama said loud and excitedly as he rushed towards the short girl. He put the towel he had grabbed around his shoulders as he looked up at her. "Hi, Hayama-senpai." She said slowly, wondering what the energetic upperclassmen wanted from grin that was on his face, caused the girl to frown slightly, he was planning something.

"Can we make a bet?" He asked, a childish grin on his face. Emi gave him a unsure look, glancing over at the rest of the guys before she looked back at the older boy. "A bet? What kind of bet?" She asked him as she shifted a little uncomfortably as she watched Hayama's expressions. His childish grin only grew larger as he heard her question. "If I can shoot ten basketballs into the hoop, in a row, I get a kiss from you." He told her, thinking the idea was the best thing he's ever came up with.

Emi on the other hand, felt her cheeks turning pink as the blood rushed to them. She knew that the boys liked to tease her since she was the only girl in the gym, but this was going a little far. "I-I uh." She stuttered as she glanced over to the rest of the guys, hoping that Akashi was near them and heard what the upperclassmen had just said to her. Unfortunately, he wasn't, he was conversing with Reo about something.

Turning her attention back to the hyper boy in front of her, Emi gulped as she tried to turn him down. "I don't think that's really appropriate." She said as she nervously put her hands in her lap and looked at the orange head. "Ah come on, it'd just be a quick peck anyways. Not like it'd be a make-out session anyways." He explained to her. His little explanation wasn't helping though, the whole idea about kissing someone was just making the young girl too nervous. "I don't want to-" She was going to turn down the bet, when Reo and Akashi finally saw how nervous the young girl was getting.

"What's going on here?" Reo asked calmly as he looked between a grinning Hayama and a blushing, overly fidgety Emi.

"We were making a bet!" Hayama told the two who had joined them, receiving a arched eyebrow from Reo and a not so pleased look from Akashi who crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "What kind of a bet?" Akashi asked as he looked between a blushing Emi and a grinning Hayama.

Being asked about the bet by the captain, made the upperclassmen finally fidget. "Just you know, if I make ten baskets in a row that I'd get a kiss." He explained to Reo and Akashi. Both boys frowned at the bet and Akashi's gaze was shifting between anger to uncertainty, to amusement.

"That's horrible Hayama, you can't just push that kind of thing onto a girl." Reo scolded his teammate and hit him upside the head.

"Deal."

The three other's in the little group all froze and looked at the red haired captain. "W-what?" Emi asked, surprised that her childhood friend was going to let this sort of thing happen. What happened to putting up a good example for his subordinates?

"Hayama makes the ten shots, he get's a kiss from Emi." Akashi told the other three as he walked over to a hoop. The other three, watched the red head as he walked away. Reo, not liking the idea at all. Hayama, getting exited that he might actually get a kiss from a girl and Emi just lowered her head, her hope of her best friend saving her vanishing out the window.

"Yes!" Hayama said, glad that he wasn't going to be scolded by his captain. Then the orange haired boy ran over to where the balls were kept and grabbed one.

"This is so unfair." Emi mumbled as she slowly looked up to watch Hayama make the shots. He was one of the _uncrowned kings_, so of course he was going to make all of the shots. "Not really." Reo said calmly as he leaned against the stage and watched the overly exited orange haired boy.

"What do you mean? I never agreed to anything." Emi said as she looked up at the taller boy. "Do you really think the captain would let him do something so stupid?" He asked as he glanced at Emi and then looked out at the court. Bright blue eyes looked up at the dark haired boy for a moment before she slowly looked at Akashi and Hayama. She still wasn't very hopeful, but she hoped that the taller boy was right. She hoped Akashi wasn't just by the hoop to pass the overly hyper boy the ball back.

Hayama dribbled the ball for a moment and then smirked as he looked back up at the hoop. Emi could feel herself getting even more nervous as the anticipation for the start of the one sided bet to start. Her bright blue eyes watching as the upperclassmen got into position and then threw the ball. Her eyes followed it as it traveled in the air, spinning as it made it's way to it's destination.

Emi felt her breath hitch as she watched the start of something that'd lead towards her first kiss. An to someone she had no romantic feelings towards as well.

Then, it was so sudden that Emi hadn't even realized that it had happened. She wasn't paying that close of attention, she was watching the ball to closely. She hadn't even noticed that Akashi had jumped into the air and stopped the ball from going into the hoop.

The orange ball fell to the ground, the loud bounce echoed in the now slightly quieter gym. It only took a few moments for everything to slowly fell into place. "So, that's what you meant." She said quietly, to what Reo had said earlier. She watched as Akashi walked over to a spirited crushed Hayama, ball in hand and then hit the poor guy in the side of the head with it.

Loud gasps echoed in the gym as they watched what had happened. Emi, covered her mouth with her hands as she watched what Akashi had just done to one of his regulars. She watched as he said something to the now injured player before turning to the stunned spectators and ordered everyone to start the second half of training.

* * *

Practice was finally over, and thankfully there was no other miss-haps. Which made Emi feel a little bit relieved, she really wasn't that happy when she saw her once sweet hearted best friend almost break one of his own teammates jaw over a little bet.

Now though, she was walking home with said best friend, her eyes glancing at him nervously every now and then. Though, he really didn't seem like he noticed that anything was wrong. His hands were at his side as he casually walked down the deserted halls of the school, since they were the last ones to leave.

Emi's eyes looked away from her friend for a moment before she glanced back at him. She frowned slightly, a little bit worried that he was still a little tensed from earlier. She wasn't even sure that he knew he had hit his teammate in the first place, since sometimes he seemed like a completely different person at times.

Slowly, Emi stopped walking and looked at the red head nervously. "Hey, Seijūrō?" She said quietly. She watched as he stopped walking and turned slightly to look at her. His miss-matched eyes glowing slightly from the way the dim lighting shined on them. "Are you okay?" She asked him, her voice was quiet, as if she was scared he'd get angry if she talked any louder.

The red head just turned his body fully to face the shorter girl. His eyes studying her for a moment before he slowly walked the few steps that were separating them, only stopping when she was arms length away from him. "I'm fine." He said, short and sweet, it was all that her question required anyways. There was little to no need to elaborate on a simple question like that anyways.

Emi looked up at her taller friend, the height difference was still something she was getting used to. She missed almost being the same height as him, sadly he grew and she hadn't.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly at Seijūrō's reply. Although, it was something that she had expected from him.

"Then, what did you say to Hayama after you hit him?" She asked her second question. Emi watched as her childhood friend narrowed his eyes at her, like she had pissed him off some how. Then they returned to normal in a blink of an eye as he arched an eyebrow at her and smirked. "You want to know what I said?" He asked, making sure he had heard her question correctly.

Emi gulped, not liking the look on his face but nodded her head anyways.

The smirk on Seijūrō's face grew slightly as he grabbed Emi's right wrist tightly and pulled her towards him with force. A small squeak escaped from her as she looked up with wide eye at her friends face. Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized he had lowered his face towards hers as well.

"I told him." He started as he lowered his head even lower, his lips brushed over Emi's lightly for a moment, barely making it considered a kiss. "Next time he tries to touch something that belongs to me, I'll kill him." An with that, Seijūrō released his harsh hold on Emi's wrist and stepped away from her.

Emi on the other hand, stood there frozen. Her bright blue eyes watching Seijūrō for a moment as she tried to comprehend what he had just said. _Next time he tries to touch something that belongs to me, I'll kill him._ "What do you mean, belongs to you?" She asked him quietly. Emi's eyes widened slightly, she wasn't suppose to say that out loud. That was only suppose to be in her head, only for her to hear.

Her bright blue eyes looked up at Seijūrō, his expression was hard to read. Almost like he had expected for her to understand, much to his disappointment. In stead of saying anything to her directly though, the red head turned and started to walk down the hall to leave again.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sounded quietly down the abandoned halls, leaving the stunned girl even more stunned and speechless then before.

* * *

**This chapter, was exhausting to write. :P Haha, so much I wanted to happen to pick up it's slow pace. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a comment on what you think and don't forget to follow and favorite it! :D**


	4. New friends? Or not

The day off went by to fast, it was like it didn't even happen. Thankfully the school day was going by fast and it was already lunch time. The students of Rakuzan High all seemed to rush out of there classrooms to fill there empty bellies with food from the cafateria. Not Emi though, she prefered to not go to that sometimes dangerously packed place.

Instead, she prefered to make her own lunch and eat outside when it was a nice day. An thankfully today was a good day.

Sitting on the roof of the school, Emi rested her back against a wall next to the door that let the students up. She got a nice view of the rest of the schools campus from where she was sitting. It was also nice and peacful, not many other students were on the roof for some reason. Not that Emi was going to complain though, peace and quiet was what she was looking for right now anyways.

The bright blue eyed girl ate her light lunch quietly, her mind going over the things that had happened the other day. The whole thing about the bet was weird and then the almost kiss from Akashi was even weirder. His words were still swirling around her mind, an they wouldn't leave her alone. It was like his words were taunting her for some reason. Engraving it's self in her mind.

The sound of the roof's door opening caught Emi's attention and she looked up for a moment before looking down at her lunch again. She was a little worried it was Akashi or any of the other basketball guys. Would he send them to look for her? Was he wondering why she wasn't eating lunch with him and the guys?

Who knows, it wasn't him or the guys anyways, so it really didn't matter all that much anyways. Although, it still made the girl curious about what the guys talked about when she wasn't around.

"Excuse me? Can we sit with you?" A voice snapped Emi out of her thoughs as she looked up at the one who had spoken to her. A girl with dark brown hair with brown eyes and a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes, stood in front of Emi.

Being a little sceptical of the two, since people usually avoided the blue eyed girl because of Akashi, so this was quite out of the ordinary. "Sure." Emi said quietly and looked back down at her food. She was almost done anyways, so she could leave quickly if she started to feel awkeward.

"I'm Fukui Hairi." Glancing up, Emi saw the girl with the dark brown hair pointing at herself and smiling slightly. "An this," she pointed at the light brown haired girl. "Is, Kimura Misa." The light brown haired girl just gave a small smile and bowed slightly before she and Hairi took out there lunches.

"It's nice to meet you both." Emi said quietly, she was still quite unsure as to why they were trying to talk to her. "I'm Suzuki Emi." She said, introducing herself to the two odd balls.

"Oh! We know about you already, your quite a popular topic amung the guys in our classes." Hairi said as she smiled at Emi again, then she started to eat her lunch. The statement was a slight surprise to Emi, she wasn't really aware people were talking about her. She knew there were rumors about her, but she didn't think so many people actually knew she was the Emi that the rumors were about.

"I mean, it wasn't really hard to figure out your the Emi the rumors were about. Your the only girl in 1-B that has striking blue eyes and follows the basketball captain around." Hairi was sorta rambling now, and that kinda made Emi feel uneasy. She slightly gripped harder onto her lunch as she sat with the two girls, just listening to Hairi was making Emi feel like something was up with the two girls. Just as Emi opened her mouth slightly to ask about why the'd want to have lunch with her, Kimura butted in. "Your rambling again, Fukui." The light haired girl gave the dark brown haired girl a bored expression, not really caring that her friend was sounding like a stalker.

Bright blue eyes glanced at the light brown haired girl for a moment, then looked away as Emi closed her mouth. Maybe, she should of denied sitting with these girls. They were starting to make the shy girl feel uncomfortable."Oh! Sorry! I tend to ramble when I'm in front of a subject that I'm interested in." Hairi said, sorta apologizing to Emi.

The blue eyed girl was going to just shrug off what the dark brown haired girl said, then paused. Was she just called a subject? "Subject?" Emi said quietly and then looked at the two girls again. "What do you mean subject? You talking about the rumors or something?" She asked the two girls. "If you are, please don't talk to me about them, there not true at all."

Hairi's eyes widened slightly and shook her head at Emi, her hands up as if she was trying to show she meant no harm. "No no no, I wasn't talking about the rumors." Hairi seemed like she was panicing slightly as she tried to deny what she was previously rambling about. "She was actually trying to get onto the topic of asking if the rumors were true." Kimura cut off the paniced girl and looked at Emi with a bored look.

Emi pursed her lips, not really sure what to reply to the girls with. So, all she was to people, a subject? Is that one of the reasons why the black haired girl couldn't really make any friends? If so, that was a really low blow of the student population in her school. "So?" Emi was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Hairi's voice. "So what?" She asked the light haired girl, not hearing what she was asked.

"Are any of the rumors true? Are you dateing the basketball captain? Is it true your betrothed to each other? What about the one where your just his lover? Or the one where-" Emi stood up as Kimura was talking, she had enough of the girls. "I'm not telling you anything of my personal life." she told them, a scowl on her face. "If you want to knew anything about us then ask Akashi, cause I'm not talking about this with people who I don't even know."

Emi grabbed her bag and her barely eaten lunch as she headed for the door. It really sorta hurt that people were only interested in the rumors that some idiot was spreading. An here Emi though she could of actually make some new friends. Oh, how she hated the school she was at. She should of followed one of her other guy friends to another school.

"Wait! Emi!" Hairi said as she called the black haired girl. Emi stopped as she was about to grab the roof door, her blue eyes glancing at the two girls. "We can't ask Akashi, he's to scary! Could you please just clearify one of the rumors for us?" Emi scuffed at the dark brown haired girl and rolled her eyes. "It's not my problem your scared of him." She told the two as she walked through the door. Tears of anger, frustration and maybe slight betrayl threatened to fall out.

Emi held tightly onto her school bag as she walked down the steps that lead back into the school, then she turned the corner to head to class. A small gasp escaped from her as she felt her arm being grabbed and pulled to a stop. Emi stopped walking and looked up at who had grabbed her, ready to yell at the person, but stopped as she saw miss-matched eyes looking at her. "A-Akashi? What are you doing here? I thought you would be eating with the other starters in the cafateria."

"I was, then I started to search for you." He told her as he let her go and relaxed against the wall like he seemed to have been doing previously. "I only stopped when I heard those two school newspaper girls talking about you." He said, and motioned with his head towards the way that lead to the roof.

Emi furrowed her eyebrows and glanced towards the stairway and then looked at the ground. So that's what it's come to? Having her life being writen down for the whole school population to be able to read about? Sure, she'd understand if it was about Akashi, he was a first year, the captain of the basketball team and the student council president. So why were people after her? She hasn't done anything wrong besides follow her childhood best friend to a high school, he asked her to attend with him.

Feeling slightly roung hands touch her chin and gently moving her head back up, Emi looked unsurely into the eyes of the boy who used to be her best friend. Her once knight in shining armor. "Why didn't you stop them then? Why didn't you tell them to stop talking about me? I thought you were my friend. My best friend." Emi spoke, her voice soft as she let Akashi keep his hand on her chin. His expression was hard to describe as he let Emi's words sink in and he thought about what he should say to her.

Slowly, Akashi let Emi's chin go and put his hand at his side. His expression changing into a calm one. "I thought you'd want to clear things up." He told her. Then he leaned forward a little, stopping when his face was a few inches away from Emi's. "Since were _best friends_ and all." He gained a small smirk at the end, like he was starting to taunt the girl that used to look up to him.

Emi opened her mouth to speak back to him, then closed her mouth. He had a point, she had the chance to clear up the rumors. For some reason though, she couldn't just tell them that they were best friends. Why though? It was an easy thing to tell people, or it's suppose to be. Right?

Watching Emi's small internal was starting to bore the red head, so he stood up straight. He watched her confused expression for a moment more before he just patted her head and started to walk away from her. "I'm sure the news paper club will be coming after you more, now that your trying to hide things from them." He said over his shoulder, his shoes making a quiet sound in the deserted hallway.

Hearing Akashi's last few words snapped Emi out of her daze and caused her to groan. She's going to have to be careful now. Since people were going to try and follow her around now to get the scoop on her ans Akashi.

* * *

**I had a brain fart for this chapter. :( Then all of a sudden it turned into a monster of a chapter with 1850 words in it. XD I hope you all like it. :) Please leave a comment with your thoughts as well as follow and favorite it! :D**


End file.
